Can't Be Acknowledged By You
by Rurple101
Summary: POSTPONED Edward is the cool and sexy but quiet popular boy in Forks High school. Bella Swan is the quiet uncool and nerdy bookworm unpopular girl. She has had a burning crush on Edward for ages but what dose Edward think of her? Will he love her back?
1. Chapter One: Me, Myself and I

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter One: Me, Myself and I**

"Hey! Swan! Head's up!!" I heard a voice yell. I look around just in time to see a rugby ball smack right into my face. My glasses fly of my face and i tumble into the hard concrete ground. I move my head and its all fuzzy. I get up and startpattin gmy heads around, looking for my glasses. I hated the damm things. Everything would go fuzzy and blank if they went walkies. I heard roars of laughter around me and i feel like i might start crying. I hold back the tears and still searth for my glasses. Someone taps me on the shoulder and i snap my head round. From the outline of the person, I only had one guess who it could be.

Edward Cullen, in all his outstanding perfection is kneeling beside me and holding out a his hand. I blink and stare at his palm. I take my glasses out of his palm and get up. He's smiling at me. Oh god, this is the time that I have to blush?! I smile shyly back at him. "Thank you" I mutter and he grins back, "No probs, Catch you later Swan." He gets up, retrives the ball and walks back towards his mates. I pick up my books, scattered everywhere and step ginerly to my feet. I walk staight to my rusty old truck and get inside.

I close my eyes and lean back in my chair, trying even harder not to cry. I hated the way everyone made fun of me. I was annoyed to hell that I had glasses which made the whole situation easiar for my fellow classmates. Only he, Edward, was kind to me. I wasn't his friend or anything like that, he proberly did nice things to me out of pity. That was a shame because ever since I'd moved back to Forks with my dad, Charlie, I'd been head over heels for him.

Being the unpopular and nerdy person in my year, people enjoyed making fun of me. I wished that somehow they would be nice for once and not starte and point and tease. Finally the tears gush over my eyelides and I break down. I quickly look out the windows and to my relief nobody has noticed me alone in my vechicle, crying over my social staus in the school. I wipe my tears away but more follow which made it even harder to see.

_Remember Bella_ I told myself, _the sooner you get the money, the sooner you can get laser eye treatment. _The NHS wasn't so kind to provide me that gift but they gave me free replacements of glasses, I either, lost or broke. With that in mind and the fact that Edward had helped me yet again, my tears stopped, I took a deep breath and drove out of the parking lot. On my way out, I noticed Jessica Stanley and her friend Lauren Mallory talking to Edward and Emmett. My jealously took over as my heart sighed deeply when I saw jessica lean towards Edward and whisper in his ear. My thoughts went lighter when he glared at her and got into his shiny Volvo. I sighed, satisfed and gunned the truck home.

**Hope its ok. I thought I'd try something different to my first story. The whole story will be from Bella's view but some may be from Edward's view as well. please review! :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Geography's Surpises

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter Two: Geography's Surpise  
**

_Edward was leaning towards me, his eyes staight at mine. My heartbeat was galloping and it was only untill I noticed I was leaning slowly fowards as well, that he was going to kiss me. At first he surpised me, lifting his hand up and taking my glasses off. My heart went up another notch. He smiled gently at me and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes, making sure I remembered the moment forever. He put both of his hands on either sides of my face. Then he pulled my face towards him, eyes, never leaving mine and put his lips agaisnt my lips._

It was then, that I woke up, jerking staight up in bed and sending my glasses of my pillow. Then I remembered where I was. I started to stare blankly into space and then I slowly realised that Edward would never love me the way I loved him. The realitly hit home and hit my heart like a tonn of bricks. I lowered my head and sobbed into my hands. Then I was brought back with the sound of my mobile buzzing.

Clearing my eyes of tears, I picked it up and read the message. It was from Angela, another nerdy-ish person like me. She was the closest person I had as a friend at school. I didn't tell her much but we helped each other in Calculas and Spannish. She was a very kind person. But her text surpised me.

**Hi Bella, I hope your ok. I'm really sorry but I've got the flu and I can barely move. I'm ever so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. Angela x**

Crap. Another day like yesterday, being embarassed and unpopular. I sighed, moving my fingers through my knotted brown hair. I jumped out of bed and had a shower, conditioning and hairdrying my hair. Then I walked to my desk and pulled out homework and my books. I put my jeans and dark green jumper on and went downstairs. Charlie, my dad was already downstairs. "Hi dad" I said, walking to the cupboard and pulling out the cereal. "I thought you would of gone by now."

"Well, Bells" he started, putting down the newspaper and looking at me. Uh oh. I knew that look. Everyother day he'd ask about my life at school. "Bella, Angela's mum has told me that you get bullied at school."

"It's nothing, dad honestly. "I stuttered. I wasn't gonning to blame Angela at all. She worried about me. "I'm fine. It's just the glasses I think and the fact that I'm a bit well...." i tired to find any other word. I gave up. "I'm a bit nerdy at school dad and they tease me a little. But.." I say him about reply. "...I'm cool about it. It's just a teenager thing y'know. I'll get used to it." Would I though?

He shock his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella" he chanted. I grimaced. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Your've been goign to that school, for nearly four years! How did you cope with it?!" Good question. How did I cope? "Umm" I thought. "I dunno. I'm getting used to it." I'm such a bad liar. "I should proberly be off then, dad." I put my bowl in the dishwaser and grabed my jacket and bag. Then I rushed out of the door and down the path to my truck. I wrestled myself inside and slammed the door.

Before I knew it I was heading towards school at 45mph. I then reminded myself that despite being the cheif's daughter, it was still illegal to speed. I slowed down until I reached school. I locked the truck and took another deep breath. I closed my eyes and tied to seem normal. I was honestly fed up with the teasing. I just didn't know how to.

I walked causally (i bet i looked stupid) towards first period. I had Geography and loathed it. I sat next to an empty seat and was always lonely. I decided that I woulnd't say hello to Mr Banner as I sometimes did as it was uncool to talk normally to a teacher. I walked staight past his desk and to my desk. I sat next to the window, showing off the playing fields. I played with my fingernails until it was time to start class. Normally I would just look through my notes and people would whisper about me. Nobody had noticed me. Good.

Halfway through the lesson, there was a knock on the door. Mr Banner stopped lecturing about how the earth's climate changed and turned. Then Edward Cullen stepped in, looking...looking nervous?! He searthed the room, obvisoloy looking for his cool mates or something. His eyes found me and winked. My jaw dropped and curosity burned inside me. Why was he here?

"Mr Cullen? Why aren't you in class?" Mr Banner aksed him. Edward walked over to him and passed him a note. Mr Banner read it and said "Fine. I'll speak to her later. Take a seat." Edward looked around the room. Oh help. There was only two spaces left in the room, the seat next to me at the back or next to Eric Yorkie at the front. Eric waved at him and put his thumbs up, gesturing him to sit next to him. Edward looked at me and seemed to ask if he could sit next to me with his eyes. I nodded slowly and looked back outside to which it had started to rain. I heard him walk and saw the stool being pulled back with the corner of my eye.

I continued to stare out and could of sworn I heard him sigh. I turned round and also say half the class, whispering to their partners and the girls giving me evils. It made me want to laugh. But I coulnd't. Edward Cullen had chosen Me over Eric Yorkie, one of his mates. I couldn't work out why. I looked at him, the curiosity written still on my face.

Mr Banner had continued his lecture. I couldn't really care less. All my shyness vannished as I said the first words that I thouight of. "Why did you choose me?" I whispered. He thought for a moment "because you don't take the piss outta me, do you?" I recoiled at his swearing but shurged it off. "Fair comment" I replied. He smiled at me. "So what are we talking about then?" he motoined towards Mr Banner. I honestly didnt care about the class or Mr Banner at all. I struggled to remember. "Urmm, I think it was about the earth's climate or something.." What did I care about the earth's climate? For all I knew he'd taken my breath away. Haha, I would of loved to see the expression on Mr Banner's face if I wrote that in my essay. I laughed quietly at my own joke. He smiled warmly. "Care to reveal your joke?" he asked playfully. "No way Mr!" I giggled still overwealmed by my own humour. Edward then paid his attention towards the class. I breathed in and out slowly and carefully, calming myslef down. I couln't take the silly grin off my face though.

When the end of class came, Edward packed my things up for me. I just sat there, dumbstruck. He handed me my bag and I took it, still puzzled. "I'm not allowed to be the gentleman am I?" he asked. I rasied my eyebrows, "I din't knew that's what you did. Do you do this to every girl you sit next to?"

"No..no I don't." he admitted "But who says I can't be the gentleman to you?" I thought for a moment. "Okay" I questioned trying to back him down "Who says then that I was your friend?" His expression drooped slightly. I imeadiantly felt guilty "But there again, you have the right to call me a nosy bitch, right now" I sighed. Bitchiness wasn't like me and I was being nosy. He grinned. "I was thinking and don't worry, your not a bitch at all. Your someone a lot nicer than other girls I know, Bella. I'll catch you later." and he walked out of the classroom.

**Tell me what you think! In the form of a REVIEW! lol :)**


	3. Chapter Three: The True Gentleman

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter Three: The True Gentleman  
**

When I walked out of my Spannish class and towards the cafateria I was still trying to figure Edward out. He was the only boy in this school to call me Bella. My heart kept telling me that something was happening. I gnored it. He had only sat net to me, talked to me and called me Bella. It had also felt like he liked me. Proberly like a friend or again, out of pity. But I hadn't been laughed at or made fun of today. I was walking in daydream mode towards lunch. Jessica and Lauren stalked right past me and I caught a glispe of my name being said.

"Yes I know!! Edward was talking to Isabella Swan!! Yeah I know the stuck up, nerdy bitch. You need to help me with him, Lauren, he's just so sexy!" Jessica said the last word with an obvious image in her head. I frowned. Why did girls have to have images of their crushes naked or something. I'd had this burning crush on Edward since I first saw him when I was a freashmen. He hadn't (to my knollegde) dated anyone in that time. But hey, I was the nerd with a crush and he suddendly started talking to me out of the blue. I marched quickly past them and they saw me and laughed and pointed. I rounded the corner and didn't see the 'Caution, there's water on the floor' sign. I slipped. My hand attomactily went to my glasses to stop them comming off again.

I felt a strong grip on my other wrist, keep hold of me and I didn't fall. Sure enough when I turned, Edward was there. He chuckled at my pleasantly surpised look. "You alright Bella?" I looked up and coulnd't resist smiling back at him. "Yeah, I'm still in one piece." He scopped up my books and held them out. "Is there a limit to where the gentleman in you wears out?" I asked, half serious, half sacasticly.

"Yes" he said carefully "But I'm not going to tell you when though. Were you going to lunch?" he added. I noded and he towed me out the back doors to the back playground. "What's the matter Edward?" I asked, loving how I said the name with love and passion in it. It also embarrased me.

"I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor." he pulleed me into a corner and let go. He pulled out his Sony Erricson. I copied him, taking out my Samsung J700...in pink. He grinned. "What's your number?" he asked. I was shocked. Ok, asking for my number was odd. "urmm why?" he looked up "So I can text you Bella. My other friends as people think don't talk back to me. I find it nice to talk to people while I'm bored at home." he winked. Fair point. "Okay, its 09765722301. Can I have yours?" he typed it in quickly and took a picture of me. I blushed. He then told me his and I took a picture of him. I would tresure it forever. He looked so handsome in the picture. His bronze coloured hair sticking up and causal designer clothes made him look just as I dreamed about him.

After we'd exchanged numbers we sat down and talked for a while. He seemed quite the handsome gentalman as he'd portrayed. I relaised that this was making my heart bounce up and down in exictment. He was proberly the first friend I had in this school. He told me that when people bullied and teased me, that I should stick up for myself. He said that he was sorry if he'd ever done anything wrong.

"You haven't" I cut him off. "Your proberly the only nice decent guy I know Edward" Oh crap. Blush filled my face. His expression softened. "what do you look like without your glasses Bella?" It was a personal question. But I was touched. I debated it. "I don't know." I admitted. "I'm not a girl who spend hours in front of a mirror before I go out. I just wake up and put anything on that fits my mood. My mom told me thats how young women dress and not how a teenager should." I shurgged. "I don't really mind."

He reached over and pulled my glasses off. Imeadiantly I snapped my eyes closed. I heard him chuckle. "Come on Bella, I won't laugh." "Really?" I asked sacasticly. "If you don't open your eyes, I'll take your glasses home with me." I heard him laugh. My temper boiled. I held out my hand. "Pass them over." Instead I felt him hold my hand. OH my GOD! What eles was he going to do to me today?!!

He pulled me closer and breathed in my face. "Please Bella, I'm your friend, I PROMISE I won't laugh." I put my head up seeing as I couldn't look at him with my eyes closed. "Edward Cullen, You better not be making fun of me." I threatned. " I felt him gruff. "Why would I make fun of you?" he seemed to question. "Well you've stolen my glasses!" I pointed out. Then I gave up. "Fine! You can see how horrible I look!" I snapped. I carefully opened my eyes. The stupid fuzzyiness returned and I started at the perfection of Edward.

He seemed totally obsorbed by my choclolate eyes. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled. "You look beautiful" he whispered simply. Damm that blush! I smiled. "May I have my glasses back now?" He grinned mocking me. "Sure beautiful." I started at him. "Your gunna call me that everytime you see me arent you?" I asked, knowing his answer. "He grinned showing his dazzling crooked smile. "Would you like that?" still smiling. The phrase _he took my breath away _flashed across my mind yet again. "Whatever you want." I answered, getting up. He rose too.

"Will I see you later?" I asked. "I have to leave early as Jessica.."he visably shuddered, I gigled. "..wants me to give her a ride home." He looked terrified at the very thought. "Edward, if you don't wan too then why agree?" I rolled my eyes. He shurgged. " I don't know. She's been really clingly recently." I stopped. "Is she your girlfriend?" I dredded the answer. He looked horrified. "Oh GOD no!" he repliled. "I'd never go out with her, she's well not kind."

"What made you think she's not kind?" I quizzed him. "Well because...she..well....urm" he tired. Was that a blush I saw on his smooth pale cheeks? I pressed my fingers to my cheek, yes I was blushing as well. Great. "Nevermind" I said. "If you don't want to then tell her NO. Your a gentleman Edward, I'm sure you can 'decline her request to deliver her saftely home'" I said in a posh voice. I laughed when he replied "You think?"

He was absoloutly perfect, just as I'd dremaed but I was letting my brain go forward and I wasn't catching up. I needed to slow down. I hated the fact of parting from him so soon. The bell rang just then, making my choice for me. He smiled at me again and we walked towards the door. I stopped and turned at the door. He looked puzzled at why I'd stopped. "I'll see you later Edward." I said and he grinned back. He took my hand and raised it to his lips. He pressed his soft lips to my hand and pecked it softly. He looked up to my face and I blushed. He walked forward and opened the door for me. Always the gentleman, I thought and he walked through the door.

**Swoon I think Edward has become the true gentleman he is already. I will do Chapter Four tomoz when I come home form school. Until then please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter Four: The Fight

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter Four: The Fight**

As I drove home after school, that day, I realised I hadn't been noticed AT ALL today. It was a good day. I remembered Edward talking to me, taking my glasses, teasing playfully with me, saying I was beautiful, kissing my hand..

I also remembered with a grin, what I witnessed as I drove out of the parking lot. Edward was next to his car as normal but with Jessica. My stomach had tightened in the tension. Edward was talking polietly and Jessica didn't seem to want any of it. She turned to strom away and if she could, her head would of proberly have exploded. I grinned and turned towards Edward, he sighed and tunred round, caught my eye and wiped his hand across his forehead as in to say 'Phew!' I winked at him and put my thumb up. He copied me and got inside his Volvo. I then exited the parking lot and drove home happiliy.

When I got in, Charlie wasn't home yet. I prepared some dinner for the two of us and stuck it in the fridge until he came home. I went upstairs and turned my computer on. Obvisoloy it was wezzing and full of pop up ads. Closing them all, I checked my facebook. I didn't have a lot of friends, just Angela, Renee and Charlie. But I had a friend request. It was from Edward. Oh god. What eles?! What eles was he gunna do? Ask me to move in or something?!! I aceepted it and looked at his friend list. He had over 100 friends. And I barly had five. Great.

I felt my phone buzz and reached in my pocket and opened it. It was from Edward.

**Hey beautiful, thanks for your advice about whole Jessica issue. I want to say thanks to you, do you want to go to Port Angeles on Saturday? See you tomorow! ;) Edward x**

Oh. My. God. Did he just ask me out? Now wait Bella, don't go too forward there. Slow down, steady the buffs. He was just being friendly. Maybe just a bit too friendly but all the while, just friendly. He hadn't noticed me since a week ago when he started being nice to me. He was just thanking me for being a loyal friend and offering advice. Ok, now I'm reading too much into it. I shut my phone and rested it on my bedside table, desiding that I was going to have to sleep on it.

* * *

The next morning seemed as normal as ever. But I didn't have my Edward dream. It was a different dream and as soon as I woke up, I forgot it completly. Wiped from my current memory. I shaked my head and tired to wake up. I felt my phone vibrate again and I picked it up.

**Morning beautiful. Hope you slept well, I slept fine. How are you? Edward x**

I typed back:

**I'm cool, I slept fine. Proberly the best nite's sleep I've had for a LONG time. lol see you at school. Bella x**

I sent that and sent a text to Angela, asking if she was coming to school. She wasn't proberly not until next Monday. It was Wednesday now so at least I had Edward. Hopefully.

* * *

I had no sooner than turned my engine off and opened the door, got out and locked it and he was there, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Heey" I said. He grinned. He looked more tired than I felt and that..was a change. His eyes had bags underneth them and he looked like he would fall back asleep any moment. I rasied my eyebrows. "Aren'y you tired?" I asked, still looking at him. He yawned and nodded. "Then why come to school if your still knackered?" I asked again. "Well you said 'I'll see you at school.'" and he whipped out his phone to show me. I blushed and argured "yes, but your tired. That didn't mean you couldn't miss school or something."

"Why would I bunk off" He asked. "Well...your Edward Cullen. You can do anything and shiving seemed to fit into the 'popular' catergory." I said, blushing even harder. He grinned. "And what catergory do you place yourself in?" he seemed amused. I blushed deeper still. "Unpopular" I said stepping out and wondering whether or not I should of said anything. He pulled me into a tight embarce. "Bella" he started but broke off when Lauren Mallory walked round the truck and gaped at us. I could imagine what she would think what was happening.

Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen, the boy Jessica, HER BEST FRIEND wanted as a boyfriend with ISABELLA SWAN!!! The bookworm, nerdy geek who was stealing him from her. "What the fuck is happening?" she choked out. Edward paused, his arm still round my back. Then suddendly he threw me against my truck and walked towards Lauren. "I'm sorry Lauren, I thought it was Jessica." he comforted her coldly. He looked at me and winked. I played along. I hung my head and pretended to cry. I heard footsteps and stayed there. Then he put his arms round me again.

"I'm sorry. Your a very good actress, very convincing." he whispered in my ear. I rasied my head and smiled. "Thank you sir." I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around my shoulders, higging me closer. I closed my eyes. What was happening with my life? 2 days ago he didn't notice me and now he's giving me a cuddle. Who would of thought it up?

* * *

The news that Lauren had caught Edward giving me a hug and then throwing me away had travelled round school quicker than the news that I had glasses (and that travelled FAST!) and seemed to be giving people more reason to stare at me. I felt all the glares from the girls once more and werird looks from the boys. Edward seemed to have more trouble than me but he was coping it VERY WELL. Jessica had thought she was his girlfriend and being the first person Lauren had told, she had been looking for me all day.

She caught me just before lunch. It was coming out of gym and I had just managed to keep vollyballs off me for an hour but some had slipped through. My hair was messy and strays were coming out of my ponytail. I remember moving my wobberly legs forward when I saw her glaring from the corner of my eye. I slowly looked at her. She was livid. I studdenly felt a great depth of fear.

But then I remembered what Edward had said yesterday. "_You should stand up for yourself Bella! You never should allow my so called mates to walk all over you! Stand up for yourself and maybe people will listen and think you are a person not to be messed with!" _I took that imformation onboard as Jessica marched over, her hand raised. i droped my bags and garbbed her arm, stopping her slap. She grabbed my other hand and aimed to make me let go of her wrist. She was scratching with her long nails and my hand went red and then started a dtream of blood apeared. Breathing Lauren was about to march over when I felt his presence somewhere. I couldn't see him but I sensed him. I threw her away from me, making her loose her footing and smaking face down to the floor. She imeadiatly whipped out a mirror and flattented her hair. I laughed bitterly at her.

"You are such a lame excuse as a popular bitch, Jessica!" I smirked at her. He nose had started to bleed and cringed away from it. I found a tissue in my pocket and handed it to her. She tilted her head back and clung the tissue to her nose. "Why do you even bother?" I muttered, high enough for her to hear. Lauren stepped forward. "And who do you think, Swan _gives a shit?!!"_

"I do" I heard a voice say. Jessica's eyes widened in horror and shock as Edward walked towards us. Lauren fainted. I looked down at her in disbeilef. I looked up and held my hand. I was still breathing deeply in and out to make sure I didn't faint myself. Edward picked up my bags and motioned me to follow. I did so.

He walked me to the empty back playground again and put my bags on the bench. I was still cradelling my hand. It had started to sting. Edward went over to the water fountain. He wettned the tissue and pressed it gently ontop of my wound. I sighed as the pain went away. "Thank you" I breathed. He was silent and I looked up at him. He looked _in pain_. Why was that?

"Edward?" again, the blush and again, the love and passion written into every sylable. He smiled and I realsied he was proud of me. I put my arms round and him and grinned to myslef. He tucked his arms round me and whispered "I'm so proud of you. You finally stood up to her! And not just her, even Lauren." I smiled deeper.

**Swoon Swoon!! Sooo hopefully this is getting better smiles all round for peeps who REVIEW!! :) :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter Five: The Date

******Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter Five: The Date**

The next week passed without any major events. Edward and I seemed to be getting along fine. My dreams were beginning to become more and more centred around Edward. _Stop it!_ I screamed at my heart _just because he gives you hugs and talks to you ect dosent mean he's in love with you!!_ But obviosuly it dosent listen. Edward had also annouched that he was going to introuduce me to him family. I gulped. Thats what couples did. When I told him I was scaered he just laughed.

"Bella, you'll be fine!" he had chuckled. "They are very exicted to see you actully!" I had raised my eyes at that. "You told them about me?" He sensed my distress and calmed me down by saying Your one of my close friends Bella. I only introduce my close friends. Then they can see how happy you make me feel." I had sighed and decided to end the argurment there.

* * *

On the day of our 'date' I was keen but also worried. We were only going to Port Angleaes. What could go wrong? Hmm hang on five minutes I'll go write a list. Sigh. I had kept nagging Charlie about the laser eye treatment and he admitted he was saving that money for when I go to collage. So it was a hard choice for me. No glasses would effect me all my life but if I went to collage it would give me a decree to get a decent job and then I could pay for it myself. The only drawback was that I'd have to go all the way through collage with glasses. Sooner or later was the choice.

I got changed into a dark deep blue low collar bone ridding top with my dark dark jeans and white pumps. This outfit was comfty and if I was cold I could put my white jacket on as well. I seemed quite trendy for the first time in my life. I decided to try out contacts as Edward liked me with no glasses on. Hopefully he wouldn't mind that I was wearing my small white stud earings as well. I slid the contacts in, trying to get my eyes used to them. I left my glasses on my desk and took my purse out of my school bag and into my black handbag. I would of never dreamed I could look this pretty. But was I pretty? I cocked my head to the side, debating. I was brushing my teeth when I heard the doorbell ring. My dad, unfortunatly answered the door before I was out of the bathroom door.

Edward steppted over the threshold looking a million dollars. He had his usaul designer clothes on but his normally trousaled hair was combed back and he didnt look himself. He said hello to Charlie. I wondered what he'd think of my clothes and no glasses."Bella" Charlie called "Edward is here." That was my que. I started to slowly desend the stairs.

**

* * *

**

(now we have a peak in EDWARD'S HEAD!!!! yeah! This is only for a little though...)

**Edward**

I walked in the threshold of the Swan rescidance. I had been exicted to this but Esme had insisted on good first date impressions. She'd combed my hair back so it had an oiliy pollish look, all my spikes gone. I looked like I'd been deflated. I was greeted by Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father. I asked how he was and he seemed fine. He gave me he the 'You better look after my little baby girl, y'hear me?' I was about to ask where Bella was hen Charlie called "Bella! Edward is here!" Strange - When Bella said my name I heard a passionate girl in a daze carressing my the name with respect.

"I'm coming!" I heard her call. She was at the top of the stairs. She came slowly walking into view, down the stairs, with her head fully look, consentrating on her feet. She often stumbled in the hallway at school sometimes, she was being careful. She seemed to have a huge grin on her face and she was dressed all in blue - damm how did she know it was my favoraite colour? Did Alice...no she didn't know her yet. Bella then raised her head and I quietly gasped. She hadn't any glasses on and the blue went perfectly agaisnt her cream skin, the collarbone ridding top stopped just at the right point, showing off her tiny shoulders.

She caught me sarring and blushed, melt my heart why dont you Bella? She was a goddess in human form as I was concered, she was so gentle, kind and beautiful. So beautiful. She came over and smiled up at me. Charlie started to say that there were rules but Bella cut him off -"Dad, we're old enough to know what we're doing, thanks see you later" and she gave him a hug. We walked outside and we got into my Volvo. She reached over and messed up my hair. I grinned, it felt relaxing and it tickled and she obviously didnt like the flatness. "There is only a certain limit of gentleman I can take from you Edward and you can't mess u your hair." she lectured. "Don't worry, I agree, Mothers!" I ticked. She gigled. A beautiful sound. I drove her out of Forks and we hit the road to Port Angleas. Bella finished messing my hair and looked back, "Perfect!!" she said smiling. I checked the wingmirror. Back to normal but still oilly. I turned and she got out a tissue and wiped some off my forehead.

Would I ever get used to her magical charm? Screw what my so called mates at school thought! "You look beautiful" I whispered. She grinned. "I put contacts on for you" she mutered, slightly embarrassed as she confesed it to me. She put her hand on mine which was on the gearstick. My hand shock slighty at her warm touch. I looked at her beaming face and thought. I had a feeling building up inside me sensing it and I opened up my heart. I came to the conculsion. I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

**Phwoor! Edward and Bella are clearly perfect characters to play with! I love the way Bella cares so much and realises he loves her too. But what will happen at the date? :)**


	6. Chapter Six: The Date Part 2

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter Six: The Date (Part 2)**

We drove towards _Bella Italia_ near the sea front. We got out of the Volvo and walked towards the entrance. I shivered, they was a cold breeze coming from the sea and flew my hair around my face. Edward put his arm round my back to keep me warm. When we got to the door, he held it open for me. _Always the gentelman _I mused in my head. He was literly prue gold. If any girl had him, they would be so lucky. He seemed to be acting like I had him already. We went to the waiting point and I tired to look at anything but his face. He hadn't put his arm back round me.

The waitress seemed to double take when she saw Edward. I couldn't blame her. His gelled (looking) hair sticking up in its messy way, his designer clothes and no arm round me. She must of thought this was her lucky night. I sighed. The waitress seemed to oogle Edward as she aprouched us. Edward noticed her and smiled. Suddendly I felt a tange of sharp pain. I doubled over and clung my side. Edward looked more alarmed and held me tightly. "Bella! Are you alright?" The waitress looked alarmed and also a tad pissed off. She proberly realised I might be his girlfriend. "Urmm a table for two?" she said nervously. Edward threw her a glare. I nodded and stuttered "and a glass of milk please."

She lead us to a table booth and Edward sat next to me. "Honest Bella" he looked at me "Are you alright?" Worry flickered across his features. His face was lower and closer to mine. I took an deep breath which broke. It still hurt. I was confused. Why did it hurt so bad? Maybe it was heartburn? Stomach cramp? Maybe it was heartburn. Edward put his hand gently on my hand on my belly. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and hugged me closer. The waitress came back with the glass of milk and I took it from her with a muttered "Thank you."

She winked at Edward who didn't return with a dazzling smile as she guessed he would of done. She walked away and Edward turned his attention back to me. "I'm sorry!" I hicupped. I was feeling better after the milk. "It's alright" he assured me. "I'm right where I want to be anyway." he trailed off smiling his dazzling smile at me.

* * *

After we exited from the resturant, Edward never let me go. We had to walk a little bit down the street to the Volvo and he was rubbing my arm. We had had a plesant evening after my heartburn had eased off. the waitress had been eyeing Edward up the whole time and she rushed over when I finnished my milk.

"What would you like from out menu?" she simpered, obviously still pissed off. I saw the mushroom ravioli. Perfect. Edward had the same as me and she brought me back another glass of milk for me. "I hope you get better" she smirked. She was trying to make Edward think she was nice. She was trying to use me to get facts outta him! Edward just said "Thank. You. Now please go get our meals." she stalked off and purred when she came back. She had unfasstened her blouse and you could she her boobs. She leaned across me and towards Edward. "Fuck. Off!!" I yelled at her. She jumped and ran back into the kitchen and I heard her sobbing. Gobbling down the food, Edward and i were slient. It was only now that he asked.

"You got some temper havent you?" he muttered. I did a double take. "Well she was fucking pissing me off! Simpering and trying to use me to _get some _stupid woman!!" I stopped and put my hand on my mouth. I felt the tears in my eyes. I fought with my eyelids to keep them in. I blinked and my contacts came out. The fuzz returned. I turned towards Edward, contacts in hand. He was looking at me, puzzled. My eyes won the battle and the tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Bella..." he started but I stepped back. I turned and ran into a dark alley along the street. it was dark and I heard Edward calling me. I felt two arms from behind my back. I screamed but a hand on my cheek quiented me. I was breathing quickly and horsely. I felt really sick. I wanted to throw up. I fought with the man holding me until I heard him. The moonlight lit up his face. It was Edward holding me. Edward was confused. before I could think about it, I stroked his face with my fingertips.

"I'm sorry, I think my...I think I'm ill or...something..I'm sor.." Edward cut me off by stroking my cheek. The shut me up staight away. "Shhhhhhhhh" he hushed me. "It's alright Bella, I sensed you weren't feeling that well. No need to worry." He walked me to the car, still stroking my cheek. I got in and he got in quickly. Pulling the car into gear he drove smoothly back to Forks. I snuggled into him. The last thing I remembered was Edward leaning down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I sighed and fell asleep.

**Ooohhh what's gunna happen? Plesse teeeeellll me what you think in the shape of a REVIEW and I will give you a gift in the shape of a SMILE !!!! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Admitting Defeat

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter Seven: Admitting Defeat  
**

I woke up groggy the following morning. I rolled over slowly, not wanting to wake up. I felt something soft next to me. I slowly peaked through my eyelids and felt my heart flutter. Edward was sleeping next to me. Then I remembered what had happened the night before. I blushed deep marron. My hand was placed on his stomach and his left arm was round my shoulders. I got up on my elbow and gazed at him sleeping peacefully. He was sleeping next to me, breathing in and out very quietly. He looked so peaceful. I wanted to give him a cuddle but I was afraid to wake him.

I glanced over my shoulder at my clock. It was half past 6 in the morning. I listerned hard for downstairs, wondering if Charlie had left. Then a horrid thought ocurred to me. Had Charlie walked in and seen Edward lying next to me in my bed?!! the blush got deeper still. I sat up. I was still fully clothed with the exception of my shoes. Edward was fully clothed too. That eliminated one of my fears. I contiued to try and remember what had happened.

I remember waking up with Edward carrying me out of the car because I had woken with a start. he'd shhhused me and we had snuck into the house unnoticed by the snoring Charlie, already asleep. I think he must of carried me upstairs and settled me down. I don't remember talking much or in fact at all.

I felt Edward stir and I lay back down next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head. I froze, wondering his reaction. He looked shocked as he saw me. I'd shut my eyes and pretened to sleep and I wrapped my arm futhur round his belly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile gently at me. His arm tightned ever so slightly on my arm. I pretended to wake up. I stretched and he smiled down at me.

"Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"  
"I slept finne" I purred seductivly. I blushed.  
"Did you dream?"  
"Yes"  
"What did you dream about?"

"Urmm" I paused. Did I want to tell him that I dreamt about him every night? "Won't you tell me?" His eyes pleaded. It was so hard to deney thoose puppy eyes. His bright green eyes burned with longing and hope. _I don't know! _I screamed at myself. _Do I honestly need to tell you? Why don't you already know or whatever!! _He sensed that I was having a hard choice so he helped me out. But not even I could hide my furious blush as he said the words.

"You talked in your sleep and...you said you loved me."

My face exploded in embarassment. He'd heard me talking! I had said it aloud. But what eles? I took a huge stggering breath. It was time to tell him.

"That's...that is because I..I have had a crush..on you for nearly 4 years...but I..was....the nerdy geek...who was worried that...worried that you'd....you would...would...would just..." I trailed off, hanging my head. Admitting it made me feel only slightly better. He'd roll off me and storm out without another word. He surpised me.

He sat up, pulling me with him so we were eye level. His eyes seemed to be frustated. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, the tension building in his voice. I looked confused and also felt like kicking ymself all that time ago. Again the puppy begging eyes pulled the truth instantly out of my mouth.

"Your Edward Cullen and we were freshmans! I was even geekyir then since now! You didn't even notice me because as soon as I saw you I...I..I..." I stutted trying to find the right words.

"Do you still?"  
"Still what?"  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well" he paused. Then he continued.

"I love you too" he whispered.

Silence followed. I was too shocked to answer. Slowly, he moved his face towards me, eyes never leaving mine. He shortened the space between us, inch by inch until his nose was right a mm in front of mine. He leaned his forehead agaisnt mine. I looked at him. He smiled and then...

**hahah! cliffhanger! whoo! sorry :( but this had to happen - ok bella's admitted it but will edward really do it? smiles to the review givers! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Hot and Sexy

_"Do you still?"  
"Still what?"  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well" he paused. Then he continued._

_"I love you too" he whispered._

_Silence followed. I was too shocked to answer. Slowly, he moved his face towards me, eyes never leaving mine. He shortened the space between us, inch by inch until his nose was right in front of mine. He leaned his forehead agaisnt mine. I looked at him.  
_

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

******Chapter Eight: Hot and Sexy  
**

He smiled and then leaned closer. My breathing got quicker and hitched as he turned his head. His hand cupped my cheek and pulled me towards him. I obeyed and our lips met. He was so gentle and soft as he fitted his lips to fit mine. My world turned upside down. My dream had come true. I threw my arm round his head and onto his shoulders. I wrapped all my love and passion that I had for him into that kiss. I opened my mouth and his tounge traced my lips. I shivered with plesaure and knotted my hands in his spikey hair. He groaned and I could feel him smiling. I smiled back and he pushed me to lie on my back, my head banging onto my pillow. He broke free and in a split second we froze, realising what we'd done.

"Should we stop?" he asked.  
"Hell no!!" I yelled

"Ok" was all he said and we went back into the same routine. Thankfully we didn't go to _that_ level.

* * *

I had dressed into my dark marron dress with black leggings and knew high boots. A look unlike the nerd I used to be. But after Edward had kissed me with his love, I felt a daredevil. I had again replaced my old contacts with my glasses but I looked like some sexy werido. I had thrown my glasses in the bin and pulled out my box of contacts, ripping the box open and throwing them all over my dresk in my anger. The glasses were a freakin curse! They made me more nerdy than before. And I looked...better without them. Edward seemed to like no glasses so I decided to never wear them again.

Edward had been waiting for me downstairs. He hadn't seemed to be bothered that he was returning home in the same clothes he'd left over the night and returning. His eyes popped when i rushed downstairs and my heels click clopped along the lino floor. I grabbed my handbag from the counter and grabbed a crsipy bar. I tore of the wrapper with my teeth and spat it in the bin. I scoffed the bar in two bites and grabbed a glass and threw it down on the counter. I threw the fridge open and it slammed. I wrenched the milk carton out of the door and flung it into my glass, milk spilling everywhere. I gulped down the milk, slammed down the lid and threw it back into the fridge, kicking it shut.

"Let's go" I whispered quietly. I picked up my purse, calmly and strode out the front door. Edward flollowed me, with an admirring look on his face. I held out my hand, "Keys please" I repeacted in the same calm voice. I felt like some secret agent and I needed to let out my anger. He tossed them to me. I caught them without looking one handed. I strode to his driver's door and got in. he followed, the same dumbstruck look on his face. I half glared at him. "What the matter sweetie? Afraid I might trash your car?" I said in a forced inocent voice.

"No I'm not worried." he smiled. I could just see the smugness, he thought I'd never trash his car. There was lot he didn't know about Isabella Swan. "You should be" I purred and without warning I jerked the car to life and reversed maing the tires squeel in protest. I grinned as I floored it down the street not caring about speed rules. "Bella!!" he excamied. I came to a sudden screeching stop and turned to him, "What?!" I snapped. His faultered "Urmm nothing.."

I grinned "Good". before he could breath out I was roaring down the street again, taking down the road like in Burnout 3. I didn't hit anybody but Edward seemed scared of me. The anger was almost out of me as i tore up the long drive towards the house. I was burning rubber but I'd regret it later. We stopped. All the warning lights were up and the smell of ripped rubber was strong in the air. I check the mirror to see my hair.

"Thanks sweetie" I said and leaned over, kissed him full on the lips then got out. I made sure he was out and around when I locked the car and tossed the keys back to him, he missed and I laughed. I walked towards the steps but he stopped me. "Whta on earth is with you Bella?!" he half screamed. I took a step back and then gasped. _Shit! what the fuck did I just do?! _I turned towards the Volvo which was leaking oil and water. I shurged. "You never seen me drive anger have you?"

He shock his head. "I'll pay you the dammage. My dad says I need to control it. I was just annoyed at myself ok?" It was a question but he imeadiatly stopped. "Its alright Bella" he came close and put his arms on my shoulders. "I just got worried. Bella you just looked so...so.." he struggled for words. "So hot and sexy when you walked downstairs and threw milk eveywhere!" I shuddered, I was gunna have to clean it up afterwards. "And then you tore rubber off my wheels!" he continued. Still clearly amazed by me. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed me back and pulled me closer. I smiled and pulled him away. "You have to introduce me to your family." I said, teasing him. He winked then asked a question. "How do you know where I lived?" I shurged, easy question to answer. "Alice told me." He stopped.

"Bella" he said panic ceasing his forhead "What ELES did Alice tell you?"

**oooh whats he hidding? please REVIEW! :) p.s they havent had sex just to clear things up  
**


	9. Chapter Nine: Meeting The Family

**THIS IS EDWARDS PART OF VIEW THIS TIME !! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter Nine: Meet The Family  
**

Bella looked stunned at me as I asked her "Bella? What ELES did Alice tell you?"

She rasised a perfect eyebrow at me - god in this mood - could she be anymore hot? - or beautiful?

"Edward? Is there something your not telling me?" she whispered in a seductive tone - I could tell easily by her blush that she didn't mean it to be sexy.

"Urmm nooo" I said, drumming my fingers on the roof of my Volvo. "Cool, then I suppose the fact that your still a virgin, don't do anthing to your hair but gel it non-stop and that you once..."

"Stop!" I said shakely. "What?" she asked in an inocent tone. "You lied, so your just paying the price - Alice told me loads of great stuff about you and urmm bad stuff as well." She trailed off, with a huge smirk on her face. I grimaced.

She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. I made no motion to move at all. The door jumped open and Esme, my mother walked over the threshold. "Why hello! You must be Bella! I'm Esme - so nice to finally meet you!" and she gave Bella a hug. Bella smiled weakly, embarassed - "Thank you Esme - your home is very beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you _I heard myself think. I walked towards Esme and hugged her as well. "You alright mother?" I questioned. "Yes yes, do come in!" Esme replied. We walked in and the door was closed. Carlise was walking slowly down the stairs. "Hello" he said, "I'm Carlise."

Bella's face brightened "Yes - when I was really little - your the doctor who fixed my kneecap. I was the baby girl screaming." the memory seemed clear to her. Carlise chuckled "Oh I remember now! How is Charlie?" he asked.

"He's good. Where are the others?" I asked. I heard a skiek and looked up. Alice ran down the stairs and gave Bella a bonecrushing hug. "Yay!" she squeeled. Bella mock-glared at her "Alice?" she growled. "Whta did I say?" Alice grinned cheekly. "Sorry _mother!_" She said. Esme smiled.

"Would you like some food?" she asked Bella. "Yes please if you don't mind." Bella said, worring that she was a burden. I hugged her close. "Your not a burden Bella - calm down." She calmed and kissed my nose. She seemed ok.

* * *

After my family had been introuduced through smiling at Bella freakishly, I found out how Bella had met Alice. On my day off the other day, Alice had said hello to her. She had even gone shopping with her after school!

"Bella, we should of bought thoose white pumps! They will go perfect with your prom night outfit!" she gused. My ears pricked up. Bella grinned. "I know! hopefully he'll like it! we need to go back and find them - then maybe we could get you some blue bows for you hair, Alice - y'know they'd totally go with it." - Bella was either a good actress or crazy.

I wanted to know who she was going with and it drove me crazy. Who was he? Why would she go with...oh rite.

* * *

It was a quiet drive home after lunch. Bella had recieved some girfts that Alice called 'junk' and ect. I warned Bella but she'd said it was a girl thing.

"Bella?" i asked nervously, turning my head towards her - why did she always look so beautiful?! Her mother and father had named her perfectly - as Bella meant Beautiful in italien.

She tunred towards me, still looking out at the road "hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure"  
"At least look at me"  
"You'll survive - you never looked at me twice before I wore prerocative clothing" she muttered softley.  
"BELLA!"  
"what the fuck do you want?!" she reached. We'd arrived at the house and seemed to regain her anger.

"Bella, whats wrong with you?" I yelled back.  
"You know Edward - leave me alone. I now need time to prepare for my date to come round"

that hurt. "Whos ur date?" I asked.

"I said leave me alone - or i will avoid you completly" she threatened.

She got out the car and into her house without another word. I drove silently home, fighting tears all the way.

**Please REVIEW!! :)**


	10. Chapter 11: Missing & Flu

_"Bella, whats wrong with you?" I yelled back.  
"You know Edward - leave me alone. I now need time to prepare for my date to come round"_

_That hurt. "Who's ur date?" I asked._

_"I said leave me alone - or i will avoid you completly" she threatened._

_She got out the car and into her house without another word. I drove silently home, fighting tears all the way._

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter 10: Missing & Flu**

**EPOV**

A week has past and still Bella hasn't spoken to me. She hasn't repiled to me at all. Frustrated I whipped up my phone and sent her a text:

**Bella, can you plz answer me? Can you at least tell me how u r? Why are you angry at me? What have I done? wrong? :( - Edward**

I got a reply quicker then I thougt possible:

**Edward - Nothing is wrong, See you tomorrow at school. - B**

I smiled. At least she had responeded. I kept trying to think what was wrong with her. I turned over and my eyes darted staight for my angel's photo, but it wasn't there. Panicked, I fell off the bed and moved around serathing for it. Relived when I found it...in the bin beside the bedside table. I picked it up and beamed at it. I stroked her in the photo and then kissed the photo. I missed her so badly. I poundered until I realised I was running out the door and to my car.

**BPOV**

I felt so guilty, so guilty. I had nooo idea why that one photo disturbed me so much. I kept replaying on how and what had happened;

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

_I managed to get a break from Edward's family and went upstairs quickly to find the bathroom as I really needed a pee. I passed many doors on the first floor. All the doors had name plates on them and my curiosity poked at me. Why not? I thought and read them as I passed by:_

_Alice, Emmett, Bathroom, Esme&Carlise, Roaslie,Jasper and... no more doors on this floor. I looked around and I spotted another set of stairs. I felt like I was inturdining, which truth be told, I urmm..was._

_My mind made up, I jogged up the stairs. This landing was smaller than the one below. There was a bathroom and then one which read 'Edward's Room'. I grinned and walked towards the door slowly, careful no to make any noise. They were all downstairs including Edward. I turned the doorhandle and walked inside, closing the door so it wasnt closed completly, but closed enough for me to not turn the handle and make a noise. I turned round and looked at the room. It was tidy - for a boys room. There were clothes on the floor but not out of control like my bedroom sometimes. _

_He had a massive super king-sized bed, with compfty pillows and a soft duvet cover. It was mainly light blue colour. I grinned deeper but then I saw his shelves of Music. I laughed aloud, it was so EDWARD. He had pictures of his family and little things amoung the gaps on the shelves. I saw pictures of Esme & Edward when he was a little boy aged about 7, then one with all of the them all arms round him with a medal around his neck. I looked along the shelve and it was a medal for piano soloist. I figured I'd ask him about it later. I was looking at pictures and how young he was until I looked at his photos on his bedside table - well ONE photograph in a gold frame with hearts around it._

_I reconized her imediantly, my heart thumping harder and harder as my breath came much more often. It was Tanya Denali, from bitch city. The popular bitch, who was in leuge with Jessica and Lauren, the slags. She was sitting in Edward's lap and looked...pretty and comfortable, not bitchy and showing off at all - she seemed really happy, her smile proving that. She had two bunny ears poking up out of Edward's bronze hair forset. The expression on his face was...priceless, you couldn't name it. He looked amazingly happy. He was happily beaming into the camera, holding her with his hand on her waist...like he did with me when I was with him._

_I suddenly felt sick, sick to my core. To my extreame embarrassment, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, threating to burst through. I stumbled back a few steps, as in stunned by the photo. I knocked the photo over, pushing away their happy looks. Some small pasrt of me was telling me that if he loved me, he would of replaced this picture with the one I gave him. I felt selfish thinking it but my back was up. I wiped my tears and dashed back downstairs. Nobody seemed to realise I had vannished._

**_End of flashback_**

I pulled myself away from the mental image and wiped even more tears from my cheeks. This was getting ridiculas, stupid, I didnt want to be crying the time. Maybe he still cared for her?! I shrieked with the agony and grabbed my phone, dialed his number and waited.

He didn't answer. I phoned serveral times. What the fuck? He'd just texted me! I called his home number and Esme answered.

**_"Hello Bella dear! How are you?"_**

_"Hi Esme, I'm ok, where is Edward?"_

**_"He was in his room but then he seemed in a hurry to get away - the determination in his eye, I remember. He grabbed his keys and got into his car."_**

_"He won't answer his cell"_

**_"Bella, I'm sure he's fine. I'll call his car phone"_**

_"What on earth is a car phone?"_

**_"A phone built into his car, like the stereo is, darling"_**

Didn't know they exsisted. At, All! I was pannicking again.

**_"Bella, I'll call you back"_**

_"Thanks Esme"_

I hung up, feeling sick. I went to the kictchen and grabbed a pork pie from the fridge. 10 minutes later, I was puking it up in the toliet. Gross. Charlie looked alarmed when I almost fell out of the bathroom. "You alrite?" he asked.

"No, I think I've got flu - bad flu."  
"I'll call Carlise to check"  
"Ok"

I got dressed for bed and go into bed, Then Charlie came back, "Phone's busy. Don't worry Bells" he walked out. Shame I DID worry.

**ESME POV**

After I put the phone down, I went to Carlise's study. He was reading when I poked my head round the door. He beamed at me "What is it dear?" he asked, putting the book down on the desk. I walked over. "Where's Edward's car phone number?" I asked franticly "because Bella says he's forgotton his cell and he's gone out."

He frowned, "Thats unlike of Edward to forget his cell. Go check his room while I try to find it."

I obilged. His cell was on the messy double bed and sure enough, 15 missed calls from 'Sweet Bella' (aww) and serval texts as well - she must be desprate. I noticed that his picture of Tanya was on the floor. I picked it up, Edward looked so happy! But he was in love with Bella now..that was the look he gave her all the time. I grabbed his cell phone and went back to Carlise. He picked up the phone and dialed. We put it on loudspeaker and waited until somebody answered:

**_"Yes yes who is it?!" _**said a very busy and emotional Edward. I frowned.

_"Edward Cullen - thats no way to greet your parents when they call you - you left your cell and Bella really needs to speak to you."_

**_"What? Who is this?" _**a female's voice - not Bella's and definatly not Edward. I looked at Carlise, panicked.

_"Tell us who you are please" _Carlise asked polietly.

**_"Oh it that you Esme? and Carlise? Its MEE! Tanya Denali!"_**

**_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW - THERE WILL BE A LONG BREAK AS IM REALLY BUST TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH THE OTHER STORYS THEN I WILL DO NEXT CHAPTER - KEEP CHECKING MY PROFIL FOR STATUS REPORTS - IGNORE DATES UNDER THIS STORY'S TITLE - THIS STORY IS TECNICLY ON HOLD :) THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11: Blackmailed Secret

_**"Yes yes who is it?!" **said a very busy and emotional Edward. I frowned._

_"Edward Cullen - thats no way to greet your parents when they call you - you left your cell and Bella really needs to speak to you."_

_**"What? Who is this?" **a female's voice - not Bella's and definatly not Edward. I looked at Carlise, panicked._

_"Tell us who you are please" Carlise asked polietly._

**_"Oh it that you Esme? and Carlise? Its MEE! Tanya Denali!"_**

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter 11: Blackmailed Secret**

**EDWARD POV**

Why? Why? Why? WHY?! Why have I done this?! I fucking cheated with my freakin ex on Bella! my beautiful Bella and Tanya was still in the car. I was so foolish to trust her. I opened the door and Tanya smiled up at me. "Hey sugarkins, You mommy and daddy called."

I froze - what? I said that to Tanya "Huh? What?" She grinned seductivly at me "oooh has Eddie been a nauughtey boy theenn?" she purred. Now I remembered why I ditched her. Bitch. "Tayna, what the fuck did you tell them?"

"It was your mommy first - thinking I was you and telling me off for yelling at the phone, the she mentioned some girl..calling you cell, not answering, asking why I was in you car..." she trailed off, waggling her eyebrows. I had frozen again.

"Did Esme tell you the name of this 'girl'?" I asked, hoping if it was some unknown stalker. But I knew her answer before she spoke it.

"Urmm, some girl named Bella. Apparently she's you Girrrrllfriend!" she purred again. My heart stoppted, then started up again, panic taking over and pushing Tanya off me.

"Get your flithy clothes back on!"  
"What wrong? My pus..."  
"Tanya! Shut. UP!"  
"Whats wrong? You obviously hate the girl if you cheated on her with your ex, why eles would someone cheat - if she knows then she will know you are a coward and will be livid, saying youra flithy bastard and she'll be heartbroken, ectera." Tanya trailed off my worst nightmare. Bella will know - if they had the balls to tell her. I threw an angry look at Tanya.

"Get yourself home tonight, I'm going HOME" I spat, she flinced. "But..."she started, then paused, her inocent charming nature taking over - the real Tanya, the non-exsiting slagy girl, the girl I fell in love with. But I wasn't now.

"...I thought you came to find me because...you wanted me back..." she said in a small voice, looking down at her semi naked body. The bottom half was naked - that was the worse bit. I had had sex with an ex - while still in love with my current girlfriend, who if she knew - who kill me, but just looking depressed and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Tanya - But NO" I hung my head in shame "I came back because I missed you and ... I wanted to know if you..you were how you were when we were properly in love..." She looked murderous.

"You fucking USED me as a toool?!!" she shieked. "Now you have two girls pissed with you Edward!" - she grabbed her thong, thurst it on, her jeans. She grabbed her jacket while I waited. She turned to get out. I looked away and then felt her hand smack across my face - I guess I deserved that.

"You best hope, Bella dosent find out Eddie" she threatened. "I'll tell her for you if your parents don't." I gasped. She was blackmailing me, I shurgged just as long as Bella never found out. I sighed. "How much do you want?" she grinned in victory.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT WAT I SAID BUT THIS IS LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I 'HOLD' THE STORY SMILES! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: BellaAttack

_"You fucking USED me as a toool?!!" she shieked. "Now you have two girls pissed with you Edward!" - she grabbed her thong, thurst it on, her jeans. She grabbed her jacket while I waited. She turned to get out. I looked away and then felt her hand smack across my face - I guess I deserved that._

_"You best hope, Bella dosent find out Eddie" she threatened. "I'll tell her for you if your parents don't." I gasped. She was blackmailing me, I shurgged just as long as Bella never found out. I sighed. "How much do you want?" she grinned in victory._

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter 12: BellaAttack**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up in a hazey state. I tired to get up, but I couldn't. I looked around wildly. I was in a bright place, loads of white and shiny eqipment. I started to pant quite hard and felt my head, smack back into the pillow. I started to pant, feeling like I couldn't breath. I heard the squeeky door open and then someone grabbed my shoulder. I still wound'nt calm. I heard a heart monitor near my heart, the beeps becoming more and more frequent. My breathing started to hurt my lungs and my mouth started to close, my nose not being alble to contain the carbon dioxide coming out.

The hand tightned and I blacked out, my eyes snapping shut, this must be what its like to heart attack. I tired to get out of bed, but I made no movement, my body not bringing the energy to even open my eyelids. "Bella?" I heard a voice speak close to me. "Bella!" It called again. My eyes fluttered but then fell down again. The person shocke me by the shoulders fighting me out of unconsiousness. The last thing I heard was a long and painful flat line, then I blacked out.

**CARLISE POV**

I shoke her agin, still no movement. The flat tone, pierced my ears, the nurses around me hurried to wheel the trolly with the shockers on over to me. I grabbed the handles and placed them just above Bella's stomach and pressed the button on them. Her whole body buzzed and lifted about 3 inches of the table before clanging back down on the table. Her heart monitor was beating again, but inregular.

"Get her some more morphine!" I yelled. Serveral nurses hurried out. I stocked her flulid up and checked the electrocardiography graph again. Her beats, getting more and more regular. I sighed of relief but there was still enough space of time for her heart to suddendly faze out agin. Her eyes hadn't opened - unconsious, no doubt. Her body now needed to heal.

About an hour later, I was still with Bella, her beats back to normal. I still was worried to leave the room. The nurses - curse them - cared more about their hungry stomachs then this poor girl, the girl who loved my son with the remains of her heart was gonna be so upset if she found out about Edward and Tanya. She needed to rest - no shocks or anything - nobody can inforce pressure, stress or panic on her until at least 3-4 months.

I remembered back to what had happed a mere 3 hours ago after the shocking phone call with Tanya:

_Esme hung up, shock written across her heartbroken and dispointed face. She had her mouth open wide in plain shock. I pulled her close and she sobbed into my back. I patted her back "Don't worry dear, let's keep it to ourselves until Edward has the courage to tell Bella."_

_She pulled away, "Well DUH! HE HAS TO tell her otherwise she'll be more heartbroken then her finding out the wrong way! I'm just so disapointed in my son! Why? Poor Bella!"_

_She hurried to the kitchen to grab a coffee. My pager buzzed. I answered it. "Dr Cullen, what is it Diedre?" I spoke into the phone._

_Diedre sounded panicked, more than usual. "Bella Swan has just been wheeled into the emergency room, her father fears she's having a heart attack, he asked for you." I gasped. "I'll be there in 2 minutes." and I hung up. "ESME!" I yelled, she came "Yes?"_

_I grabbed my Doctors coat and briefcase , "Bella, heart attack - don't inform himyet, be back soon." I pecked her on the cheek and hurried out of the door._

_---_

_4 minutes later, I squeeled into the staff parking lot. I ran into the reception and staight to the ER. Sure enough Bella was unconsious, in the bed, her father Charlie Swan, holding her limp hand. He jumped up as soon as I ran in. He was crying. "Thank you Carlise, please save her" he cried. I hurried to Bella's other side. The nurses had wired her up to the electrocardiography and her heart was being slow and lazy but not the flat line yet. That would come very soon if I knew my decree correct. I hushed Charlie to the staff waiting room for food and to calm down. Then we got to work on Bella. _

_We filed her fulid bag and messured her blood pressure, uneasy, it would come in little over an hour. I got the nurses in and we had gotton to work. The whe I popped my head out (all the nurses following me) Bella seemed to be concious and her attack came early, scaring the hell out of me._

I shuddered. Poor Bella. I put my hand on her forehead and wheeled her into a private room. I allowed Charlie in and Esme when she turned up but none of my family or Charlie's friends. No visitors except the father. Charlie said he wasn't going to tell Renee (Bella's mother) as she was having a third honeymoon with her husband Phil, and 'didn't want to interupt the romance between them'. I loooed at Esme, and she looked dodgily back. I sighed. What an eventlyfull day it was for us.

**I KEEP BREAKING WHAT IM SAYING DONT I? I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE LAST AS I PROMISED YOU GUYS.**


	13. Chapter 13: Tension & Regret

_I shuddered. Poor Bella. I put my hand on her forehead and wheeled her into a private room. I allowed Charlie in and Esme when she turned up but none of my family or Charlie's friends. No visitors except the father. Charlie said he wasn't going to tell Renee (Bella's mother) as she was having a third honeymoon with her husband Phil, and 'didn't want to interupt the romance between them'. I looked at Esme, and she looked dodgily back. I sighed. What an eventlyfull day it was for us._

**Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter 13: Tension & Regret**

**Edward POV**

I tensed after Tanya left the car, still in her smug look. I drove out of the woods and and stopped after 200 hundred yards. I banged my head on the streeing wheel. My head filed with Esme's disapointment, Carlise and Alice's disgust and Bella - my heart drooped. What on earth was I going to say? What would I do? How will she take it? Would she ever forgive me? Does she already know? My heart sank lower at the thought.

I drove home slowly, taking my time for my nerves to not get the better of me. It turns out that the usual half an hour jornery took three times as long and as I drove past the Forks welcome sign, the panic resummed and I turned onto the three mile drive to the house. But when I came to the end of the drive and the house came in sight, I saw an ambulance leave and drive past me. I frowned in confusion. Carlise's work car was near the door and so was Alice's Porshre, Emmett's Jeep, and Roaslie's BMW was there too. I parked near the mouth of the drive and got out. I stopped - what would I do?

Then suddendly, the front door opened and out came Roaslie and Emmett, followed by Alice and Jasper. They all glowered at me, oh crap, they know. Alice and Roaslie stormed up to me and in turn slapped me in the face. "What was that for?!!" I yelped, rubbing where I proberly had a red mark. They both threw daggers at me. "You have to ask?!!" Jasper spat. Then I got it. "Oh" I said.

Alice gasped "It's true?!! You complete twat Edward!" She smacked my arm "I didn't believe you could do such a thing! In this family! To us, to Bella!!" she glared at me. I sunk my sholuders, hanging my head. Why did I do it again? When I looked up I was greeted by my parent's very disapointed faces.

"Edward Anthony Cullen - Please. Explain. The. Issue. Quickly. Before. I. Punnish. You. Dearly." Esme said, emphersising how angry she was in every sylable. I gulped - it had been years since I was scared of my mother like this. I didn't even want to know how Carlise felt.

"I don't know how to to mom" I said, blankly. I looked up and they all looked shocked. "What do you mean Edward? Are you saying this was a spur of the moment decison and you didn't realise what was happenning?" Carlise said quietly. I nodded and looked him in the eye "I honestly and deeply regret it now - I didn't realise what I did till I had did it." I started to show strain.

"Your father has had enough of heartattacks with one pacient alone Edward" Esme said sadly. And it was that sadness in her voice that made me raise my head. "What do you mean...has...has anything happened?" I asked nervously. I didn't realise she would answer. "Yes, Edward - it was..." she broke off and Carlise put her arm round her.

"Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, go back inside." he ordered. They all went and Carlise nodded his head to the front door. He explained as we walked to the front door. "Something has happened...with...Bella."

My eyes widended as I stopped and stared at them. "WHAT?!!" I yelled - making Esme jump. "What happened? Did someone hurt her? Does...does she know..about.....what...what happened?" I whimpered as they thought came into view. Why did I have sex with with Tanya?!

"Yes and well..she was the pacient we mentioned earliar - the girl having..heart attacks." Esme muttered. But I still heard. I howled mentally and turned and punched the oak tree on the side of the path. It hurt but I didnt yelp. My main pain was from my heart. The stress, the worry, the many texts, something had bugged her and I hadn't asked - she hadn't said and it had built inside her - maiking her health bother her.

I explained to them, what had happened - why I had walked so quickly from the house, floored from here to my secret place where I'd texted her to be. explained that I had seemed to deliberatly come on to her and she had been all too happy to do so. I was just about to say what had happened before I left when I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around.

Bella was leaning agaisnt the house - clearly heard all I had said - arms crossed and expressionless. You could tell she had had a few rough days by just looking at her face. Black marks under her magicly and messmerising chocolate brown eyes. But as soon as you realised she _wasn't_ smiling and _wasn't_ happy to see me - you could tell I was in shit.

She continued to stare me down - "Bella, I can explain"I started but she narrowed her eyes to silence me. It worked. "I already know" she hissed. She had no idea how seductive she sounded. As if she could read my thoughts, she glowered at me in disgust. "Carlise - bless you for helping me at the hospital - same for you Esem, looking after me - good day." and with that she turned and walked away.

**OHH EDWARD IS IN THE SHIT NOW ISNT HE (SOZ 4 SWEARING BTW) AND NEXT CHAPTER - OUT SOOON! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Eat Your Heart Out Edward

_She continued to stare me down - "Bella, I can explain"I started but she narrowed her eyes to silence me. It worked. "I already know" she hissed. She had no idea how seductive she sounded. As if she could read my thoughts, she glowered at me in disgust. "Carlise - bless you for helping me at the hospital - same for you Esem, looking after me - good day." and with that she turned and walked away._

******Can't Be Acknowledged By You**

**Chapter 14: Eat Your Heart Out Edward**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't belive him. Edward - _my _Edward had cheated on me with another girl. I wanted to cry as I walked away from him, Esme and Carlise, but..I couldn't. I held back my tears and turned my glare, icy. That _bastard_ had ditched me easily. And I even thought he loved me, that he cared for me, that he'd look after me, protect me from harm. But harm was him. Esme had warned me as I walked out of the hospital, that Edward wouldn't be home, and that something had happened. Now being me - I worried and I felt even more stress coming on.

Carlise had explained to me what had happened, why I'd had the heart attacks and what I had to do to avoid them. No stress, stop worring and plenty of rest for the rest of the week. But the fact that I had gone to his home, waited for him - tired to distract myself with Alice's torture and then walked outside and evesdropped his story. I was pretty heartbroken - I'd trusted him. This tells me that I should of never _ever _trusted him.

I got home and the door banged open as I kicked it. Charlie jumped in his seat on the sofa and ran towards me, giving me a tight speeze. I grunted as I pulled him off. "Dr Cullen said I had to _rest _dad." He nodded. "Ok, get to bed." I looked at him. "Not that kind of rest - just stress-free kind of stress." He shurrged his shoulders and went to sit back in his seat. I grunted again as I walked upstairs and fell down on my bed. I closed my eyes and imeadiantly feel asleep.

* * *

It was two days afterwards and still no contact. He didn't seem to care and I was determined to make him pay or resist me. Alice had still left all the fancy clothes in my wardobe and as I scanned through them to find something decent I thought, well not decent? Make him regret everything? I felt so evil as I pulled on a dark blue dennim short shorts and a strapless dark red top. i wore a simple black leather jacket on top. This was so unlike me but I thought, who cares? I pulled it togerther with some black sunglasses and walked outside to my new car.

Seeing as it had been only a few days - Charlie had bought me a new car. I'd already had my rant at him about it - but today seemed a good day to reveal it. Even Edward din't know about it. Crazy dad - he'd bought me an Aston martin DB9. How on earth he had the money - he'd promised that he'd return it if I didn't like it.

I got into it and it was surpisingly easy to drive - despite me being new to flappy-paddly gear boxes. I drove smoothly donw the street, on the highway and before I knew it I was pulling into the parking lot. Everyone gasped as I drove in and parked furthuest away from his stupid shinny Volvo. I turned my radio off and opened the door. As I walked away, I raised my hand above my head, with the key in and locked it.

My high heels clicked clopped as I walked across the lot, everyone staring and dropping their keys on the florr with a clang. I didn't even look torwards his car as I really didn't cared. Even though my heart ached to walk over there and snuggle into him - I still had my pride to deal with.

As I walked, I looked up and found Alice dancing on the spot. She seemed please at my clothes. I walked quicker and she linked hands with me. But not before I caught a glismpe of bronze-spkies. Eat your heart out Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

"Edward Cullen - get your butt down here before we're late - AGAIN!" Alice screamed from downstairs. Why did she always force me to school?! I walked downstairs, running my hands through my bronze-spiked hair - trying to remember how it felt when Bella had run her hands through it. I didnt get close to the same effect.

I got in my Volvo and drove Alice, Emmett, Roaslie and Jasper to school, parking in our normal space. I hadn't seen Bella's red truck at all and we were slightly late. Then suddendly I heard loads of whispers coming from the other students, pointing to a silver Aston Martin DB9 gliding into the lot. My god. My dream car. Don't get me wrong, I love my Volco but that was taking the biscuit. I was about to go into school when Alice squeeled.

A beautiful dark haired woman was stepping out of the car, demmin short shorts and a starples red top. She had sapphire blue earings and high heeled stilettos. Then as I scasnned her face - she looked up from her sunglasses and smiled at someone. I turned round and it was Alice, possitvly bounching on the spot. She started to walk faster. "Alice " I asked "Who is that?" She glared at me. "Funny - I would of thought you'd reconize your ex-girlfriend Edward." and she walked with her.

Ex-girlfriend? Tanya? No, Tanya didn't come to this school anymore. Then I gasped and starred at Alice's friend. _Bella?!!_


	15. IMPORTANT!

I really am very sorry but all TWILIGHT & HARRY POTTER fanfictions that I was doing are now postponed - writting it here as you may not have seen my profile.

I aplogize about the lateness - not sure when they will pick up again as I'm inspired by the other stories.

You could read some of the newer ones until I get myself sorted and find my hat!- (lol)

Sorry and once again thank you for being pacient.

PS: COPYRIGHT NOTICE ON MY PROFILE, I SHALL REPEAT IT HERE JUST IN CASE YOU DID NOT SEE IT :p

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW - IF YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY OF MY 'KEY' IDEAS FROM STORIES (AND HELP) THEN PLEASE NOTIFY ME AND MENTION ME ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OR SOMETHING AS I LIKE TO BE APPRECIATED - JUST WANT TO GET THE MESSAGE OUT AND CLEAR - BASICALLY THIS IS MY COPYRIGHT NOTICE ;P CHEERS GUYS!**


End file.
